Freely Restrained
by Izzytron
Summary: Richard and Kahlan return to visit old friends at their Inn. Although, Rahl is dead the D'Haran problem is still a threat. Kahlan and Richard find a way to express their love for each other.
1. Inn

Rawr! * sniffs the air * I love the smell of a new fanfic in the morning. Getting back to writing really is like an acid trip lol. Legend O' Thee Seeker is amazing…I want Richard but he's Kahlans so I made my alter ego a character, Izabelle, and I even gave myself a husband * clap clap clap * **The first chapter contains none of the dirty stuff, it's merely the intro.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of the Seeker or any of it's characters, they all belong to it's rightful owner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The din of the inn's tavern became like a comforting call home to the three figures that stepped into it's wooden structure. The light streaming from the outside revealed the dust motes floating about everywhere and shone on the dirty faces of the customers but after days of wandering the hostile forest of the Midlands, the feeling of entering a civilized town and a familiar inn brought a warming smile to their lips. Laughter, however, was never in paucity during their journey, for the happiness and relief that the prophecy was finally fulfilled left them with nothing but joy and leisure on their hands. The True Seeker of the Third Era, Richard Cypher, had defeated Darken Rahl, a malicious overlord who had ruled the Midlands through intimidation and tyranny; whose main goal was to enslave the world into his totalitarian reign using the massive powers of the, now destroyed, three Boxes of Orden.

"Richard!" A melodious voice projected over the rough grunting of the men , huddled around tables, drinking and gambling for a few pieces of silver. The call seemingly came from a tall slender woman who had finished placing to sloshing jugs of beer in front of a pair of shady looking men and was wiping her hands on the apron that clung from her hips.

"Izabelle…" Richard exclaimed, his face lighting up with recognition. She strided with ease through the throng and came to wrap her tan arms around Richard.

"Thank the spirits you are here!" The three grinned at her relieved expression. "Kahlan and Zedd, Im so glad you are all alright!"

"Oh, we are more than alright, Izabelle." Kahlan announced with pride, pushing back the hood of her white dress to reveal her flowing dark hair.

"Yes yes! I heard the news! I don't know how I could ever thank the Seeker, the Mother Confessor, and a Wizard of the First Order. There is so much to talk about, so much I need to hear, so—"

"How about another drink over here missy?" Izabelle whipped her head around to stare daggers at an obviously drunken outlaw who had interrupted her. The man's word were slurred into one long procession and he looked ready to fall right out of his chair and pass out. " then you can join me in my sleeping quarters…" a disgusting smirk passed over his face and his eyes wandered over the image of her figure.

" How about you swallow your perverted comments and drink your damn beer before either I or my husband kick you out of his Inn you bloody low-life thug!" Her once kind voice became cold as ice and she rolled her honey-colored eyes as the man's head connected with a loud thump on the wooden table. She turned back to Richard whose surprised expression caused her to let out a shy laugh. " A woman has to be strong when dealing with these kind of people."

"And that's exactly why I asked her to become my wife." Damian, the inn keeper, slipped his arm around Izabelle's thin waist and turned her face to kiss her gently and lovingly on her full lips. Richard and Kahlan risked a quick glance at each other, Richard letting out a nervous cough. "A victorious Seeker, returning to visit old friends. I can't do or say enough to express my gratitude for all you have done."

"Well you can begin by joining us for a hot meal and a few drinks." Zedd beamed as the group of three began unstrapping their heavy weaponry.

"Of course," Izabelle took a concerned look around the tavern and lowered her voice, "but there is much for us to tell you so please, join us in our private dining area."


	2. D'Harans Remain

* giggle snort * I finally posted this D= Took Izzytron a long time to drag her sorry lazy self to the comp…(Actually I was grounded) DARN THOSE RENTS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" But Rahl is dead…we saw his corpse with our own eyes." Richard's gaze shifted from Kahlan and Zedd's confused expression back to Izabelle who sat with her hands folded on the table and her eyebrows knit together in aprehension. "Not only us but the Mord'Sith that were at the scene."

It was now peacefully quiet except for the sound of Damian's pacing next to the fireplace, his steps becoming increasingly quicker with his rising anxiety. "Yes and for that we once again thank you," a slight sparkle returned to Izabelle's eyes when she offered the Seeker her eternal gratitude, but it soon disappeared " however, word hasn't gotten around fast enough. Only those deep into the Resistence, like Damian and I, and the D'Haran generals leading the troops around the Midlands know of his death."

"Higher ranked D'Harans are keeping Darken Rahl's defeat a secret, not even informing lower ranked soldiers." Damian finally stopped his trudging from one side of the dimly lit room to the other and came to place his hands on Izabelle's tense shoulders in a comforting gesture. " These generals, they continue to terrorize villages with their massive troops, stealing treasures and taking innocent lives all under 'direct order'"

"But why? Nobody has risen to power and given such order." Kahlan's plate of food was completely untouched, the sudden news that the D'Harans still posed a threat to the people of the Midlands robbed her of her appetite and left a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach.

" They are doing it on their own accord; for their own benefit," Damian was noticeably taller than his wife and a man who looked like he still worked the fields although moderately wealthy for his famous inn. His lean body stood confidently as he crossed his slightly toned arms over his chest, his handsome face set in a rigid expression in place of his usual soft and inviting manner. "If they were to tell their soldiers, a revolt against their greedy superiors would be inevitable."

"A war within the D'Haran army? Isn't that a good thing?" Richard attempted to spread some amount of hope in the harrowing atmosphere.

"No actually, the revolt would eventually cause harm to innocent civilians" Kahlan answered.

"That isn't entirely true. The D'Harans are still human. They are tired of war; they would claim defeat and return to their families." Zedd wrapped his robe tighter around his old, skeletal frame in attempt to retain as much heat as possible.

"There is no telling what they'll do." Richard was astonished to see such a strong-willed woman as Izabelle in such distress. She rested her forehead on her hand, her curly brown hair was almost like a curtain, blocking the view of her face.

"What if…" Damian spread his hands over the wooden dining table as if he were laying out an imaginary map of the Midland region."we got word around to the people of the Midlands? That would surely give them hope and most importantly courage to fight against the D'Harans."

"And with the D'Harans already in chaos because of the lack of a true direct leader…" Zedd leaned forward in his chair and smiled "Why, I think we might have a plan forming here."

"But how would we manage to get the news around the Midlands, without the D'Haran soldiers finding out?"

"That, Richard, is something we must discuss tomorrow. It's late and you all look exhausted. I'm sure Damian can get you two rooms for the night." Hope had returned to Izabelle's voice and the faint light from the fire gave her smooth caramel complexion an orange glow.

" Well I am definitely getting one room for myself tonight." Zedd said in a light tone and stood up, following Damian into the sleeping quarters with an appreciative smile. Both Kahlan and Richard gave each other a shy, glance and let out nervous pithy laughs. They would be sharing a room tonight.

Just as they both stood up to leave, Izabelle held onto Kahlan's hand, letting Richard disappear through the door. "Kahlan, do you have a minute?"

"Of course Izabelle. What is it?" Izabelle glanced at where Richard was standing a few moments ago. A knot formed in Kahlan's stomach when she noticed her friend's suspicious smirk.


End file.
